The Rebellion
by I'm Flying Like An Owl
Summary: Kronos won the war. a group of demi-gods are still alive. Wizards appear before them. Weapons Magic and war in the book! and Why is Thalia a purple Unicorn? I don't own PJO or HP!K  for swearing in the HP part.
1. Chapter 1

**WEll, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe's Pov:<strong>

Hi, I'm Zoe Hutton one of the last Demi-Gods in America that we know of.

We lost the Titan war when Ethan Nakamura stabbed Percy in his Achilles heel. Then Annabeth killed Ethan leaving only her and Luke/Kronos. But Annabeth trusted Luke and gave him her knife, but at the last second Kronos took back control over Luke's body then stabbed Annabeth and then he was at full strength. Luke's body was no more causing Luke to die. The Gods were defeated by Typhon and cast into Tartarus. Except for a few. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo. They were stuck holding the sky in shifts. Demi-Gods all had two choices Join the titans, or go down fighting.

But a group of demi-gods fled and are now living in secrecy.

I was found, literally after the war. Camp was eventually destroyed along with most of the demi-god race.

Now the camp consists of me, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Barry, Drew, Clarisse, Jacob, Jace, Kannon, Dante, and Kelsie. Thalia and Barry are the son and daughter of Zeus, Travis and Connor are the twin sons of Hermes, Drew is the Daughter of Aphrodite, Clarisse is the daughter of Ares, Jacob is the son of Oxy, Jace and Kannon are the sons of Eros, Kelsie is the daughter of Hecate, Dante is the son of Hypnos, and there is Nico, my half brother. We are the son and daughter of Hades.

Right now we are all hiding in a cave, hiding from monsters. We were all doing random stuff quietly. I was talking with one of my best friends, the only girl who understands me here, Thalia.

Jacob has a lack of patience. He has **MAJOR** ADHD and ADD like me. He couldn't take waiting anymore. Even though we'd only been waiting about ten minutes. He ran towards the entrance where Chiron was keeping watch. On his way over he passed the two guys who where peeing. One was Jace, the other Kannon. Jacob bumped into Kannon causing Kannon to pee on Jace.

"Sorry man." Kannon said to Jace knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

Jace, being the son of Eros needed to change because there was Kannon's pee all over his jeans. So Jace being his stupid naïve self walked out of the cave and went back to their little makeshift camp. The giants and Cyclopes heard him and captured him.

I knew that they'd found him, so I stood and looked at everyone. They knew too. They were all standing, in their armor, and they had their weapons ready.

"Let's go save Jace." I said.

Together, we all charged into battle to save Jace's sorry butt, I had sent Travis, Connor, and Dante to get Jace. After a long Battle of Nico and I summoning skeletal warriors, (Who still served Hades because none of the titans wanted control of the underworld so they let Hades stay in power.) and watching us demi-gods fight for our lives, we had won.

A bit later we saw two beat up twins and a limping guy. Travis and Connor, otherwise known as the twins where carrying a limp body we thought was Jace's. It wasn't it was Dante's Jace was the limping guy. And he had changed his pants too.

"Sorry we tried to save him…." The three said.

"My FRIEND!" Yelled Drew as she ran up to him.

"Drew! It's fine he is in the Isles of the Blessed." I said trying to comfort her. I'm not the best at comforting people. The last time I tried that they ended up insulting me. So I put them into a coma by accident.

"So?"

"So what?"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Yelled Clarisse while pumping her fist in the air.

Then we began to clean up what was left of our little makeshift camp.

* * *

><p>Hope you REALLY LIKED IT! XD<p> 


	2. Note

I'm so sorry. My computer mess this us. I had the chapter done and I was about to start uplaoding it and it got deleted. I'm so sorry. I will have the next chapter up when I write it, and watch for my new story coming up soon: Welcome to My Life.

~MErpie


End file.
